Simple Things
by IVIX
Summary: Scene where Aubrey fought with Chloe after Beca's departure. Amy/Aubrey and mention of Chloe/Beca.


Title: Simple Things

Rating: T

Pairing: Amy/Aubrey, Chloe/Beca

Disclaimer: I own nada.

A/N: I just re-watched that scene where Aubrey was fighting with Chloe and I just had to do this... There were just too many shared glances between my babies. Credit to meltbal, my wonderful Aubrey, for the nickname.

"Do I treat you like shit?!" Chloe yelled back at Aubrey.

"Okay! Shut up, everyone!" Amy gestured wildly with her hands.

Most of the Bella's were in the same state as she was, exhausted and disheveled. They haven't been the same ever since Beca's departure and it was already taking a toll on the ladies.

"Come on," she whined, "I joined this group to hang out with a bunch of really cool chicks!" She looked at Aubrey with disappointment written all over her face. She loves Aubrey, she really do, but she was in no shape or form to deal with this anymore. Amy was burning up with a fever, she was exhausted and above all, she has to watch the love of her life being yelled at. (Even though Chloe had a point.)

Aubrey turned her head to look at Amy, for the first time, she really saw her girlfriend. Amy's shirt was wrinkled, her hair was in a messy ponytail and exhaustion was implicitly obvious. She felt her heart tighten in guilt.

"And also, I was getting really sick of all my boyfriends and I needed to get away from them." Aubrey raised an eyebrow at that particular statement, she knew about all those other boys and she also knows that Amy loves her but it still didn't help the jealousy boiling up whenever she hears the blonde talking about them.

"This is some serious horseshit," Amy gave Aubrey a disapproving look, she exhaled loudly. "I've got smell. It stinks," Amy gestured around her, her voice cracked as she felt the tears pooling in her eyes "everywhere, I don't want to be like the old Bella's!" Amy was so close to crying at that point, she didn't have the energy to keep going; she simply walked past Aubrey and went to gather her things.

Aubrey tilted her head upwards in defiance when Cynthia-Rose gave her opinion; she knew she had disappointed Amy. She just wanted the Bella's to win; she didn't want Beca to take over because this was her life! She didn't mean to disappoint anybody, she just wanted them to win!

"Should have listened to Beca." Chloe commented coolly before following the rest of the girls to the benches.

Aubrey scoffed, "So it's my fault?!" She exclaimed angrily, she was tired and the added jealousy from Amy's comment and her best friend picking side with her own girlfriend just made her snap.

She couldn't believe it; she was losing everything that once belonged to her to Beca. That stupid Alternative girl, she knew it was a bad idea to let her join the Bella's.

She took a few deep breaths as she felt herself tensing up. After she threw up, she saw Chloe running after her, she quickly ran the other way but she was stopped by Amy who enveloped her into her arms and held her in the air, away from Chloe's grasp.

When her pitch pipe fell out, she quickly leaped out of Amy's arms and reached for it. At the same time, Chloe reached for it as well, they both tried desperately to gain possession of the pipe but were restrained by Amy lying on top of them.

After the whole debacle was stopped by Beca, the Bella's were now settled down. Aubrey took a seat beside Amy; she felt her girlfriend placed her hand on top of hers. Aubrey took a deep breath and tried to relax, she didn't want to see her Amy being that distraught anymore.

Beca had suggested that the Bella's should share one thing about their lives that they didn't know about each other. When Cynthia-Rose was volunteered to go, she heard Amy whispered to her. "And we know where this is going," Aubrey resisted the smile that was threatening to show, "Lesbi-Honest," Amy said, and Aubrey knew her facade was definitely broken as she felt her lips tugged upwards.

It was surprising when Cynthia-Rose actually admitted that she had a gambling problem, she had never expected that but when she added "It started when I broke up with my girlfriend." She knew Amy was going to have a field trip about that. "Whoomp, there it is!" Amy stage-whispered, Aubrey had to bite down on her lower lip to refrain from giggling.

A moment of silence passed by, Aubrey saw Beca raising an eyebrow at Amy's antics. She turned her head towards her girlfriend, only to find her nodding approvingly. She was definitely going to ask Amy what that was about.

Next was Lilly, Aubrey didn't hear what she said but she knew it was nothing good.

"Okay..." Beca said awkwardly, Aubrey saw her looking directly at Amy, "Um... Fat Amy?" She wanted to reprimand her for calling her girlfriend fat but she kind of wanted to know what her girlfriend would say.

"I'm an open book, I mean for God's sake," she chuckles as she looks at Aubrey, "You guys call me 'Fat Amy'..." Aubrey gave her a look clearly saying 'Are you sure about that?' Amy sighed when she caught the meaning behind Aubrey's look.

"See... I guess I'm not really living if I'm not being a hundred percent honest." Amy shook her head and pursed her lips. Aubrey was now sitting on the edge of her seat, she definitely wants to know what Amy is about to confess. Amy looked straight into Aubrey's eyes and said with a cracked voice, "My real name isn't Fat Amy... It's Fat Patricia."

Aubrey blinked twice before her face was split into a wide grin; she squeezed her girlfriend's hand and gave her a look, silently saying that they will talk later.

After the whole bonding session ended, Aubrey pulled Amy back into her room and she sat them down on her bed.

She turned to face Amy and gave her an amused grin, "Patricia?" she teased.

"Only my mum calls me that, Aubby." Amy tried to glare sternly at her girlfriend but failed miserably.

"Aw," Aubrey cooed as she got up and sat on Amy's lap, wrapping her arms around Amy's neck. "You're so adorable, Patricia." She continues to tease Amy with her real name.

Amy wrapped her arms around Aubrey's waist and pulled her closer, "This is why I didn't want to tell anybody," Amy said as she buried her face in Aubrey's chest.

Aubrey giggled and pulled her girlfriend away from her boobs, "I like it," she grinned. Aubrey leaned downwards and capturing her girlfriend's lips into her own. When they broke apart for air, Aubrey pressed the tip of her nose against Amy's, "My Patty Cake," she said before recapturing those luscious lips for another kiss.


End file.
